MewFan98's 100 theme challenge!
by MewFan98
Summary: A 100 theme challenge! YellowFan98 and LegendaryPokemonMew will alternate between writing chapters. It'll be crazy and weird! The question is: Are you man enough to enter. Theme: Dark SHippinngs: Future NightLight.
1. Theme 1: Intro Anime

**100 themes challenge**

**Theme 1 – Introduction**

**Title – Speech of the Legendries**

**Summary – Arceus tells the audience about what I'm doing.**

**Notes: This is set during the Zoroark movie.**

**Author: LegendaryPokemonMew**

"Ahem!" Arceus exclaimed, and the legendries quieted down.

"Now that we're all here –" Arceus sighed as she saw Mew raising her paw. "Yes, Mew?"

"We're not all here. Mewtwo, Deoxys, Groudon, Palkia, Kyorge and Dialga aren't here!" Mew exclaimed.

"And Celebi!" Another voice added.

"Oh, she doesn't count, I know where she is!" Mew exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes turned to Mew, waiting for an explanation.

"She's in the future from now and an evil person is trying to find her to be able to see into the future to make lots of money but it's okay 'cos that weirdo Ash and a Zorua are gonna save her. You know the usual." Mew told them.

The legendries apart from Arceus all nodded and got back to waiting for Arceus to speak.

"What do you mean the usual!" Arceus demanded.

"Well…. While you were asleep, this weirdo called Ash Ketchup started to meet all of us, it started with just me and Mewtwo, but then Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Lugia met him, and now most, if not all, of us have met him." Mew replied.

"Are you on about that boy who was there during my big temper tantrum? Well, I always did think there was something odd about him…" Arceus muttered, before remembering why they were all there.

"Oh yeah, MewFan98 has blackmailed me into getting all of you here so we can explain about their 100 theme challenge." Arceus stated.

"You really shouldn't break the fourth wall like that; it makes it incredibly hard for me, Dialga and Palkia to fix it again. You know how hard it is to make those two work together." Giratina grumbled.

"SUCK IT UP!" Mew yelled, Giratina growled at the pink cat but apart from that she went un-noticed.

"Anyway, their challenge is to write a one-shot about all 100 themes. That's it. Nothing else to it. So if you'll excuse us, we have a Celebi to save!" Arceus told the audience.

**A/N: Bad first theme, I know, the next one ain't that good either, but the one after that should be!**

**Next Theme: 002 Love**

**Summary: Yellow muses about love.**

**Notes: Spoilers for up to the B/W arcs.**

**Author: YellowFan98**


	2. Theme 2: Love Pokespe

**Theme 2 – Love**

**Title – muses on love**

**Summary - Yellow wonders what the true meaning of love is.**

**Notes: Spoilers including and up to the Emerald Arc**

**Author: YellowFan98**

As Yellow watched a pair of Lovdisc play, she knew that they were in love, or at the very least fancied each other, she turned and saw Pika and Chuchu chasing each other, then she saw a pair of Butterfree doing a ritual dance together, she saw baby Pokémon being fed by their parents, and the younger Pokémon messing around with their siblings. All of them were in love.

_What is love? _She wondered, she knew the textbook answers, and everything like that, but she didn't know what it really felt like. Her parents had died when she was very young, so she had never known them enough to love them, she loved her Uncle Wilton, but it wasn't really the same.

She'd never been out with anyone before, she'd had crushes, but she was nothing like Blue, for instances, who could probably get any boy that she wanted, Blue probably hadn't felt real love either, except for a brother-sister love to Silver.

Red had his mother, she had no idea who his father was, but she knew that he loved his mother, and he loved his Pokémon, Poli, Saur, Pika, Gyara, Aero, Vee and Lax, he loved all of them equally. And Green had his Grandfather, Professor Oak, whom he loved, even though he wouldn't say it… in so many words, it was obvious.

Gold and Crystal had their parents, Crystals mum may be strict, but she still loved her, and Gold's mum, well, Yellow didn't really know much about her, but apparently she was very laid back. They also had Suicune and Raikou, legendary Pokémon who they could at the very least be friends with.

Silver had his father, his father may be Giovanni, but Silver still loved him, despite what he'd said when he'd first found out, and Silver also had Blue, who Yellow was sure that he loved more than the brother-sister relationship.

Ruby had his father, Norman, despite Norman willing him to become a Pokémon trainer, Ruby also had his mother, and Sapphire, and it was obvious that he loved her.

Sapphire had her father, professor Birch and her mother, and she too loved Ruby. Yellow couldn't help but think everything would be so much simpler if they both just lived together.

Emerald was an orphan, but he loved his Pokémon, or, at least, they loved him. He also had Latios and Latias that he may love.

As for her other juniors, Yellow didn't know them well enough, but she was pretty sure that they all had someone to love.

Well, Yellow thought, I love my home, Viridian Forest, I love my Uncle Wilton, I love every one of my Pokémon, and Pika. And I love _him._

Yes, Yellow thought, smiling. I definatly love him, I don't know if he loves me back, but nothing he does can stop me loving him.

**A/N: I'm on holiday, and bored out of my brain, so I found something easy! Don't kill me! Anyway, that's theme 2, Love. I could've done any shipping here, but I decided to let you guys decide I think it's Specialshipping, just because I'm a huge supporter, but it could be anything, really.**

**So, the next theme is:**

**003: Light**

**Summary: An espeon makes a discovery: The first Umbreon to be afraid of the dark.**

**Notes: Slight Spoilers for LegendaryPokemonMew's fanfic 'Prisoner'**

**Author: LegendaryPokemonMew**


	3. Theme 3: Dark None

**Theme 003: Light**

**Title: Night expedition.**

**Summary: An Espeon finds something very rare – an Umbreon that's afraid of the dark.**

**Notes: Spoilers for my fanfic 'Prisoner'.**

**Author: LegendaryPokemonMew**

In the dark of night, several rings can be seen, the rings are glowing. If someone was to look closely they'd see that the rings weren't on their own, they were attached to an Umbreon. The Umbreon looked like any other Umbreon except for one thing – He had golden eyes.

The Umbreon was jumping at every noise and tears were running down its muzzle. It started to walk forward slowly, when it suddenly tripped. It fell face first into a pile of leaves. It slowly got back up and turned to see what it had tripped over – An Espeon.

The Espeon sat up and looked at him, the Umbreon flinched, unsure why. This Umbreon always got nervous during the night.

"What are you doing here?" The Espeon yawned.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please spare me I'll do anything!" The Umbreon bawled, causing the Espeon to stare at it in confusion.

"You are a strange Umbreon. Tell me, what is your purpose of being here?" The Espeon re-phrased.

"I-I'm l-l-looking for… Sunny…" The Umbreon stuttered.

"Well, you've found her. And interrupted her beauty sleep. Now what do you want?" The Espeon – Sunny – replied.

"I-I need help." The Umbreon replied.

"What kind of help?" The Espeon asked.

"I'm afraid of the…" The Umbreon started, before saying something so quiet that nobody could hear it.

"You're afraid of the…?" The Espeon asked.

"I'm afraid of the…" the Umbreon repeated, still saying that last word too quietly.

"Well spit it out!" Sunny exclaimed.

"I'm afraid of the dark!" The Umbreon yelled.

Sunny stared for a moment, shocked by the volume of the Umbreon's voice, before a grin appeared on her face. She started to chuckle slightly, before bursting out with laughter, soon she was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes.

"Afraid of the dark!" Sunny guffawed.

"I knew you'd laugh…" The Umbreon muttered.

"Sorry! Sorry! But it's just unheard of! Why on earth did you evolve into an Umbreon if you're afraid of the dark!" Sunny chuckled, starting to calm down.

"It's not like I had a choice! When my trainer said evolve, I had to evolve!" The Umbreon exclaimed.

"I know just – Hold on, did you just say trainer?" Was the last thing that Sunny got to say before the red light of a Pokéball engulfed her.

"Good work Chalkie!" The Trainer exclaimed, and fiddled around his belt, trying to find Chalkie's Pokéball.

"Not the ball, not the ball, not the ball, not the ball, not the ball…" Chalkie started to rant, he didn't stop until the red light of his Pokéball engulfed him too.

When Sunny opened her eyes and saw the complete darkness of the Pokéball, she realized why Chalkie was afraid of the dark.

**A/N: Yes, they are characters from my fanfic, Prisoner. Chalkie and Sunny, and how they meet. The next chapter will be a sequal, and will be a shipping fic! So, the name for Chalkie/Sunny will be… DarkFearShipping… Lame name, I know. But I had to make it up on the spot, so give me a break!  
>Next Time: <strong>

**Theme: 004 Light**

**Summary: After some training, Chalkie and Sunny get to talk to one another… not without the interuptions of their teammates, of course!**

**Notes: Same as this one – spoilers.**

**Author: Me again =) (LegendaryPokemonMew)**


End file.
